Rapunzel of Horse Grassland
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of Barbie of Swan Lake
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Swan Princess, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Enchanted, Lion King II, Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Emperor's New Groove, Peter Pan II, Lady and the Tramp II, Rescuers Down Under, Lion King, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Peter Pan, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Princess and the Frog and Barbie of Swan Lake.**

**Note: Everything will be in Odette(from Swan Princess)'s, Rapunzel's, Genie's and Jack's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: Odette and Wendy are in the beginning and the end of this spoof.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Odette's POV:

I was checking all of the beds when I found one empty. I was surprised then looked at the other door. I walked and I saw Wendy sitting outside. I went outside and sat next to her. I placed my lantern down as I looked at her. "What's wrong, Wendy?" I asked.

"I can't sleep. The bed's all bumpy." She said, looking at me.

"Well, I remember my first sleepover at a camp. It takes a day or two to get used to things." I told her.

"I'll never get used to it." She said, looking away.

"But you were looking forward to Race Day tomorrow. You're part of the team." I said, causing her to look at me.

"Somebody else can run for me." She said.

"It wouldn't be the same without you." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder in a sisterly way and scooted close to her. "We'd really miss you." I said.

"I just wanna go home." She said, leaning slightly close to me.

I looked away as I thought of something then I looked up at the sky and saw the stars. That gave me an idea. "Look over there. Do you see those four big stars and the seven little ones in three rows?" I asked, causing her to look at the stars.

"Sort of." She said.

"That's the constellation _Pegasus. _It's a winged horse. Imagine the four stars as the body and the seven stars as the legs." I said.

"I see it!" She said, looking at me.

"Did you know there was once a girl that was turned into a horse?" I asked, looking at her.

"She did?" She asked.

"Her name was Rapunzel. She worked in the family bakery with her sister and her father." I said.

"But you said she was a horse." She said.

I laughed softly. "Not at first." I said.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I was placing a pie down by the window when I saw people through the window. I smiled, waved at the two kids, picked up a tray of muffins and danced around the table then placed them on the table and danced around the table again. I twirled around then noticed my father there. I stopped. "Oh! Papa!" I said, taking the tray from him and turned around.

"Rapunzel, you're a wonderful dancer. You should go to the village dances with your sister." He said.

"And have everyone stare at me?" I asked, looking at him. "I-I couldn't." I said, looking away.

"Yeah, but you'd have fun." He said then he turned around. "Ooh! The cornbread!" He said, going over to the oven. I picked up a cookie. "Sugar cookies. Your favorite." He said, causing me to look at him. I smiled.

_Wendy: Make it chocolate chip! It's my favorite._

_Odette: Okay._

I ate the cookie. "Mm! Chocolate chip!" I said, looking at him then I set the tray down and went over to him. "You work too hard, Papa." I said, cleaning some flour off of his cheek.

"What can I do? You and Belle keep eating the inventory." He joked. I heard distant galloping and turned around to see Belle on her horse. I gasped as I saw her go over a small rock. I walked outside with a satchel.

"Any faster and you'll be flying." I told her.

"That's the idea. Come on. I'm heading out again. You'll love it." She said.

"Thanks but..." I trailed off and looked at her horse as the horse rose up a bit. I flinched a bit and the horse went back down.

"No thanks, right?" She asked.

"Right." I said. I gave her the satchel. "I thought you might want breakfast, Belle." I said.

She opened it. "Apple muffin. Juice. You're gold, Rapunzel." She said, causing me to smile. She turned her horse around. "I'll be back to help soon." She said and rode off.

"Was that your sister?" He asked.

"Here and gone, Papa. Flying like the wind." I said, looking at him then back at Belle riding off. We walked back into the bakery.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was out at the courtyard shooting. Phil was next to me. I hit the bulls-eye for the third time in a row. "Okay, but, can you make it four for four?" He challenged.

"What do you say I hit that top sack over there?" I challenged back.

He laughed. "All the way over there?" He asked with another laugh. "Are you kidding? It's impossible." He said.

"Ah. My favorite word." I said and aimed for the top sack with the arrow. I let go of the arrow and it hit the top sack.

"Amazing! Oh, amazing, Your Highness." He said.

"Thank you, Phil." I said, faking a bow. My smile faded as some stuffing fell onto my mother's sleeve. I gave my bow to Phil and rushed over to Mom. "Mother. Sorry." I said.

"More target practice?" She asked. I was speechless at the moment. "I came to give you these. They're all responses from princesses coming to the royal ball. Eligible princesses." She said. I was going to say something but she beat me to the punch. "I'm tired, son. Soon, you'll take over the throne. I want to spend my golden years spoiling my grandchildren." She said.

"Mother, you know I'll marry someday, but first I want to do so much. Explore, travel." I said.

"And so you shall. After my grandchildren." She said, touching my shoulder and walked away. I sighed silently as I watched her walk away.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I was twirling around, holding the tray of bread while I was humming something. I set it down somewhere and looked over at the window when I heard chirping. I saw a bird and watched him dance. He twirled so much that he landed into the flour. I giggled as I went over to the bowl and picked the bird up. "Hey, you!" I said, holding the bird in my hands. He chirped as he shook his body off. I flinched slightly. "Okay, okay." I said, smiling once he was done. I petted his chest then walked to the door. "There you go." I said, letting the bird go. I watched the bird fly away then looked at some people when I heard some chattering. I looked the other way and saw a lioness coming into town. "I don't believe it!" I said to myself. The lioness stopped and looked at me. I gasped softly as I looked at it. We looked at each other then she took off. I saw a guy about to shoot his arrow. "Wait! You'll hurt it!" I said but he ignored me. I gasped as I watched him. He shot the arrow. The lion came from the other side minutes later and looked at me then took off back towards the forest. I followed her all the way to a log bridge. I stepped on and walked across it carefully then saw the lioness slipped. I ran across it. "Hold on!" I said, running towards it. The lioness looked at me, got up and took off towards a boulder. I stopped running as I watched her. I walked a bit then saw her open the boulder with her tail. She went inside then I ran to the entrance. I looked back then went in it and it closed behind me. I was amazed by the scenery that I was seeing then I followed the lioness when I heard her roar. I saw her trapped by a few branches that were caught to the rope that was leading to her neck. "Hold still." I told her, walking towards her.

"Easy for you to say." She said. I gasped as I stopped walking. "You're not getting strangled." She said.

"You... talk?" I asked.

"Of course. Now, are you going to stand around with your mouth open or cut me loose?" She asked.

"Okay..." I said.

"Never mind. I'll do it myself." She said. She struggled a bit and it pulled on her neck a bit. "Ouch!" She yelled.

"Hang on. I'll, uh, cut it with something." I said, walking around to look for something to use to cut the lioness free.

"Sure. You do that." She said. I looked around when I saw something sparkle. I walked over to it and saw that it was a pink crystal. I reached for it, grabbed it and pulled it out. I walked back to the lioness. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

I looked at it. "That big tree over there." I said, looking at her.

"You mean, you just took it out?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I'll put it back." I said, using the crystal to cut the rope off of the lioness. "There. I thought that would do the trick." I said, looking at her.

She shook the rope off of her. "Did you see that, Your Highness?" She asked as we both looked at a woman that was coming towards us. I gasped softly. "Did you? She used the crystal." The lioness told her.

"I'm terribly sorry." I said.

"Please. Don't apologize. We've been waiting for you for a long time." The woman said.

"Me?" I asked.

"First, let me thank you for helping Kiara." She told me then looked at the lioness. "And you. You know better than to venture into the human world. A creature from the enchanted world can be..." The lioness interrupted the woman.

"I know. Killed by a human." She said then scoffed. "It's all over! I'm done for! Goodbye, world!" She exaggerated then fell.

"What am I going to do with you?" The woman asked.

"I just wanted to help. I thought there might be something in the village to fight off old bird brain." Kiara said, getting up.

The woman looked back at me. "What's your name, my dear?" She asked.

"Rapunzel." I said.

"Well, Rapunzel, do you know what you have in your hand?" She asked.

I looked at it then back at her. "I... I was just going to return it." I said.

"The magic crystal belongs to you now." The woman said.

"To her? How is she going to save us?" Kiara asked the woman.

"You must have me confused with somebody else." I said, looking back at the woman.

"Years ago, my cousin, Pitch, and I lived in the enchanted forest. When the time came for our uncle, the King, to choose his successor, he picked me instead of my cousin. Pitch was furious and stormed out of the forest. For many years, all was well then Pitch returned with his daughter, Narissa. Now Master of the Dark Arts, he began taking over the forest, piece by piece. I tried to force him to leave but his dark powers were overwhelming. Several of my bravest fairies and elves tried to stop him but he transformed them into animals and forced them to build his new palace. With every prisoner he takes, Pitch's powers grow stronger." The fairy queen explained.

"But now that you're here..." Kiara trailed off, causing me to look at her.

"I don't understand." I said, looking at the fairy queen.

"It's been foretold that the one that frees the magic crystal will overcome Pitch and save the forest. But nobody has ever been able to pull the crystal from the tree, Rapunzel. Until day." The fairy queen explained.

"It's you! You! Our hero! Give me hug!" The lion cub said.

"Lion, Cody. Lion." The dog told him.

"Oh. Right." The lion cub said.

"Well, she doesn't look like much to me, but, maybe." Kiara said.

"Wait! Please. You have the wrong girl. I can't be the one. I haven't overcome anybody in my life. I wish I could help, but I..." Kiara interrupted me with a huff.

"I knew it." She said softly.

"Kiara, please. We can't force her. The dangerous are enormous." The fairy queen told Kiara.

"I'm really sorry. I got to get back. My family will be looking for me." I said, holding out the crystal to her. She took it. I walked away.

"I understand, Rapunzel. Kiara will show you the way out." She said.

I walked past some of the animals and I saw the sad looks on their faces. "Goodbye. I'm sorry." I said and walked away.

I kept walking as Kiara ran past me and got on a flat rock. "You know, if I had the magic crystal, I'd nail Pitch." She said. I smiled as I watched her. She got into her fighting position. "En garde, Bird Brain!" She was saying words I couldn't understand then she ran into the tree. I laughed silently. "Oopsay." She said then fell on her butt. "Ow." She muttered softly has she dusted her head off a bit. I walked to her side. She laughed nervously. "Just trying to hit a tree and hopefully knock it down." She said.

"It's just that... I'm not brave like you." I said.

"Well, that's true." She said as we started walking again. "No one's braver than I, but, hm, I suppose I could help you." She said, looking at me.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Odette as Barbie**

**Rapunzel as Odette**

**Jack Frost as Prince Daniel**

**Pitch as Rothbart**

**Narissa as Odile**

**Kiara as Lila**

**Hera as the fairy queen**

**Belle as Marie**

**Genie as Erasmus**

**Kronk as the burly villager**

**Young Jane as Carlita**

**Collette as Skunk Carlita**

**Cody as Ivan**

**Young Simba as Porcupine Ivan**

**Kida as Queen Mother**

**Phil as Reggie**

**Wendy as Kelly**

**Maurice as Baker**

**Sultan as Peddler**

**Rain as Swan Odette**

**Frog Tiana as Mouse Fairy Queen**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Swan Princess, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Enchanted, Lion King II, Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Emperor's New Groove, Peter Pan II, Lady and the Tramp II, Rescuers Down Under, Lion King, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Peter Pan, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Princess and the Frog and Barbie of Swan Lake.**

**Note: Everything will be in Odette(from Swan Princess)'s, Rapunzel's, Genie's and Jack's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: Odette and Wendy are in the beginning and the end of this spoof.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Rapunzel's POV:

We heard flapping and looked at the sky. We saw two big birds coming towards us. Kiara and I backed up a bit as the two big birds landed. The first one turned into a man with a small nose, yellow eyes, a black robe and black hair that was slightly gelled back. He looked at his side and the second bird revealed a woman that had black hair, too. The man laughed. "Look, Narissa. Now this is pathetic." He said.

The woman laughed. "Pathetic." She repeated, giving us a cold stare as she put her hands on her hips.

"A little bird whispered in my ear that some human girl freed the magic crystal. It couldn't be you?" He asked, leaning towards me which caused me to lean back.

"Feathers a bit ruffled, Pitch?" Kiara asked, causing us to look at her.

"Ooh. My days are numbered. I'm shaking in my bones." He said sarcastically.

The woman laughed. "Go ahead and laugh all you want. But Rapunzel and I are going to you two right out of the forest." She challenged.

"Kiara, shh." I warned, softly. But she ignored me.

"Oh, yeah. Rapunzel's going to have you two from breakfast. 'Cause you two are toast." She challenged again.

"And here I thought lionesses were shy." He said, leaning towards her. She cowered back a bit as he looked at the woman. "Narissa, my little pigeon, how would you like a fur bracelet?" He asked her.

The woman laughed. "Anytime!" She said. He smiled at her then looked at us with cold eyes. He lifted his hand up and his ring started glowing red. Kiara and I started backing up. He used his ring at me and I was turned into a horse.

I looked at my legs and saw hooves. "Oh!" I said, sadly.

"Rapunzel." Kiara said.

I sat on my butt and looked down. The man laughed. "Look at the great hero of the forest." He said, going towards me. He cut some of my horse mane off.

She distracted the man long enough for me to escape. I took off. "Over here, Rapunzel." She said and I trotted over to her. "We came as quickly as we could. This crown will protect you." She said, placing the crown on my head. I smiled at her.

"Ah. Queen of nothing." A voice said. We looked over and saw the man and the woman.

I looked back at the fairy queen. "He can do nothing more to you as long as you wear the crystal." She assured me.

"You still think you can interfere with my destiny. Ha! This is my forest. Mine. Just as it should've always been. Why don't you save us a lot of trouble and hand over the crown?" He asked.

"And see you destroy the rest of our home? Never." She said, flying over to him.

"Then enjoy the show. This girl's days are over." He said, looking at me. He used the ring but the crystal's power was blocking him. I was alive in a matter of seconds and I grinned. Kiara cheered and Pitch left with Narissa.

"So you think. Come, Narissa." She mocked Pitch then laughed. "Did you see his face? You got him, Rapunzel. Ow!" She cheered.

"I think he got me." I said, showing her my hooves.

"Yeah. Well, he did score a few points." She admitted.

"What am I going to do? Can you turn me back" I asked, looking at the fairy queen.

"I wish I could. Overtime, a few lucky elves escaped from Pitch's palace." The fairy queen said.

"It was very close but many thank yous to the beautiful Jane, we made it." Cody said.

"It was nothing. I just said to the guard "_You, come closer! I have a little something for you..!" _He came over and aha!" She said, biting one of Cody's legs. She gently bit his leg though. But he yelped in pain a bit._  
_

"Isn't she magnificent?" He asked as he cared for the leg she gently bit on.

"My powers weren't strong enough to break Pitch's spell completely. I was able to turn the elves back to themselves but only from sunset to dawn." She explained.

"And now?" I asked. "Please try. Please. I don't want to be a horse for the rest of my life." I begged. She placed her wand just slightly above my head. I watched the animals turn into little kids then I looked at my hooves. I was back to my normal self. "Elbows. Fingers." I said, carefully then grinned. "Thank you! Thank you!" I said, twirling around happily.

"You realize once the sun rises tomorrow..." She trailed off.

"I'll be a horse again." I finished for her. "I can't go home like this. I have to find a way to break this spell." I said.

"We are all thanking you for helping us from the hearts of our bottom." Cody said.

Jane went to his side. "Uh, the bottom of our hearts, Cody." She corrected him.

"Yeah!" He said.

"There must be some secret to stopping Pitch." I said.

"There is. In the Book of Forest Lore. But that book can only be opened by the bearer of the crystal." She told me.

"Where would I find it?" I asked.

She looked at the elves. "Who would take Rapunzel to see the Book of Forest Lore?" She asked.

"That place is too scary!" Cody said.

"Nobody's been there for years!" Jane said.

"It's guarded by a big genie with no feet!" Cody said.

"None at all!" Jane said. Cody yelped and hid behind Jane. "No, I'll protect you!" She told him.

"You go first!" He told her.

"No, you!" She told him, hiding behind him.

"Danger? Genie? I'm your girl." Kiara said, going over to the fairy and I.

The fairy queen made a leaf with a image of a spade on it appear in her hand. "The book is guarded by a genie named Genie. Use this to unlock the door of the vault." She said, holding out the leaf to me. I took it and held it in my hand. Kiara and I walked.

* * *

Jack's POV:

It was nighttime and I was in the library, looking at a map when I heard a groan. I got up from my seat and walked out of the library. I saw Phil on the floor. "What happened?" I asked when I saw a box. I grinned because I knew what it was. "That's it! My package arrived!" I said.

Phil quickly got up and blocked my sight of the box. Or at least tried too. "No, no. It's nothing. It's nothing." He said and I rolled my eyes with a smile. "It's just some dull, boring stuff. I'll uh get it out of your way." He said, trying to push it away.

"Why don't we bring that dull, boring stuff into my royal library?" I asked. We picked up the box and moved it to the library. Once we were in, we put it down and opened it. We looked at the map. We talked about adventure.

"Thank goodness your most apressing adventure is finding a princess at the royal ball." Phil said.

"I know." I said as I got up and walked to the window. "Or maybe some amazing discovery. Just around the corner." I said, looking out the window.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

Kiara and I kept walking. "So exactly how scary are we talking about?" I asked.

"Ha! Scary doesn't even cover it! Genies have beady eyes, hulking bodies. Oh, and they can zap you with lightning." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"But I'm sure that's just a rumor." She assured. We walked to the door. "Okay, here we are. Do you have the leaf?" She asked. I pulled it out and held it in the light. Seconds later, the doors opened and Kiara started walking in then she stopped and looked at me. "Come on." She said. I looked inside. "Hey, you're braver than you think." She said, causing me to look at her.

"At least one of us thinks so." I said, walking in after her. We looked around the place.

"Who goes there?" A voice boomed, causing us to flinch slightly.

"It's uh me, Kiara. And my friend, Rapunzel." She said.

"I don't know you and you really don't want to know me." The voice said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Swan Princess, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Enchanted, Lion King II, Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Emperor's New Groove, Peter Pan II, Lady and the Tramp II, Rescuers Down Under, Lion King, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Peter Pan, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Princess and the Frog and Barbie of Swan Lake.**

**Note: Everything will be in Odette(from Swan Princess)'s, Rapunzel's, Genie's and Jack's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: Odette and Wendy are in the beginning and the end of this spoof.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rapunzel's POV:

"No kidding." Kiara whispered to me. "Uh, it's just, well, we need the Book of Forest Lore." She said.

"The Book of Forest Lore?" The voice boomed, slamming his hands down which caused us to flinch.

"The fairy queen sent us." She said.

"She gave us this." I said, holding the leaf out. The voice went down the steps to revealed it belonged to a blue genie. I held the leaf out to him and my hand was shaking a bit. He took it and smelled it then he smiled.

"Oh my. Oh my! Guests!" He said, flying to one side.

"You're... well..." I trailed off, looking at Kiara.

"Terrifying." Kiara finished for me.

"Oh, it's an act." He said, throwing books everywhere then ran back to me with a stool. "Oh, sit down." He said, setting the stool down. I sat down. "Make yourselves at home." He said, running back to his podium. "Now, what can I get you? Cheese? Cake?" He asked, holding a tray out to us. I took a muffin and slightly looked at Kiara.

"Don't mind if I do." She said, eating something. She made a face then gagged a bit.

"Made them myself." He told her.

"When?" She asked. I secretly put my muffin down then looked at him.

"So, tell me. How are things in the forest?" He asked Kiara. He asked about some people I didn't know about and she answered. "Everybody's gone. Just like that. Gone. You know what that means? I'm old." He said, sitting on the ground sadly. "Nobody needs me anymore." He said, sadly. Kiara and I felt bad for him.

"We need you." I said, causing him to look up at me. "The fairy queen says that there's a legend about the magic crystal. It's written in the Book of Forest Lore." I said.

"Oh my... Is that...? Is that...?" He asked.

"Sure is." Kiara answered.

"May I see the book?" I asked.

"May you see it?" He asked. "Oh! Uh, Absolutely! Right away!" He said, getting up and ran to the side. He got on a book. "My filing system is uh state of the art." He said. "Aha!" He said, facing us while holding a book. "It looks exactly like this." He said, pointing at the book in his hand. "Only bigger and red. And of course it's got that special lock. I could swear I just laid my eyes on it." He said, laughing nervously.

"We can help." I said, getting up. We walked over to Genie and started helping him.

I didn't realize it was morning all ready. I yawned a bit. "Hey!" Kiara said, causing me to gasp a little and looked over at her. I saw a headband with flowers on her head. "If I get zapped with one more defective wand, I'm going to scream." She said then slightly glared at a flower that popped up.

"I don't know. It's sort of you." I said, smiling. She huffed then we heard Genie scream and looked over.

"Oh that does it. I give up. Where can that book be?" He asked.

"We'll find it, Genie. We haven't been looking that long." I said.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, causing me to look at her. "We've been looking the whole night." She said.

"We have?" I asked, shocked and looked out the window. I saw the sun beginning to rise then I faced the mirror and saw myself turning back into a horse. I sighed softly, looked down and shook my head softly then looked up with determination and faced them. "Which shelf next, Genie? We're gonna find that book if it takes all day." I said, walking over to him. We continued looking for the book.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was out riding when I saw a huge bird. I chased after it on my horse until I lost sight of it. I stopped a bit to look for it then found it and chased after it again. It led me to a log bridge. I stopped again and watched it go into a cave. I got off of my horse and crossed it carefully. I got to the other side and went through the cave. I was amazed at what I saw. "Wow." I said then I looked up and saw the bird. I saw it land somewhere and I ran after it.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I went back to the others and was sleeping. I was unaware of Pitch flying towards me from behind until I heard a laugh and woke up. I looked and saw him turning around and flying towards me from the front. I gasped and galloped off. He was chasing me.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I saw a horse and aimed my bow and arrow at it. "What a prize!" I said softly, squinting my eye. The more I looked at it, the more I adored its beauty. "So beautiful." I said, opening my second eye. I lowered my bow and arrow and looked at it more. The horse stopped and transformed into a girl with long, blonde hair. She was looking around at the sky like she was being chased or something. I was slightly confused as I looked at her then walked over to her. She looked over at me. She must've heard me walking to her. She gasped. "Who are you?" I asked.

"How did you get here?" She asked. "Uh, Your Highness." She said, bowing a bit.

"You know me?" I asked.

"My name's Rapunzel. I live in the village. At least, I did until..." She trailed off.

"Until?" I asked.

She told me the story of how she came here and how she became a horse. "And now, I have to break Pitch's spell. Somehow." She explained.

"Well, well, well." A voice said. We both gasped and flinched slightly as we looked over and saw a man there. "I see the fairy queen's still has some power left." He said. I looked at Rapunzel. "One arrow from a human. That's all it would've taken." He said.

"You wanted me to kill her." I said, looking at him.

"You're a hunter, aren't you? Why else would I lure you here? Now, of course, you're useless. As useless as, let's say, a pig." He said. He used his ring towards me but Rapunzel stood in front of me. He tried zapping through the pink shield but she used it a little more then they stopped and Rapunzel and I looked at each other then back at him. "You can save him. Give me your crown and I'll leave him alone." He told her. I shot my arrow at him but he held it with the power of his ring to keep my arrow from hitting him then turned it into ash. I looked at it then back at him. "You obviously have no idea with whom you are dealing with." He told me and was about to zap me with his ring when we heard a distant yell. He looked at the direction then ignored it and turned back to me. He was about to use it again but turned his head towards the direction again when he heard the distant yell again. He sighed and walked off. I walked to Rapunzel's side as we watched him walk off then looked at each other and smiled softly.

I turned to her. "Thank you. You saved me." I said.

"As long as I wear the crystal, I'm protected. I wasn't really in danger." She said.

"That's not how it looked to me." I said.

"I'm glad you're all right." She said.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"I haven't seen very much but I can show you Horse Grassland." She said, smiling. I let her go first. She walked slightly ahead and I followed, holding my bow in my hand. We walked around and looked at each other with a smile. We crossed some rocks and got to the other side. A little girl in a butterfly costume went over to her and gave her some flowers. She took them and smelled them. Little blue wisps appeared and turned her dress pink. We sat next to each other and I was startled when a lioness came to my side. The lioness smiled and Rapunzel and I looked at other. The both of us danced a bit then we walked around again.

"Rapunzel. Tomorrow night, my mother's throwing a royal ball. Will you come with me?" I asked as we stopped and faced each other.

She looked uncertain then looked at the mountains. I followed her gaze and we both saw the sun starting to rise. "Oh, it's nearly dawn." She said.

"Come with me. I can protect you at my castle. You can bring your family. Please." I begged, looking back at her. She looked back at me.

She looked at the little kids in their little outfits and I followed her gaze and saw some of the grim looks on the little kids' faces. "Jack, I... I can't." She said as we looked at each other then she looked down. "I don't know why but somehow I'm connected to the magic crystal. I need to stay here to help them. I'll break the spell somehow." She said, looking back at me then we looked at the little kids then back at each other again.

"I won't let Pitch get away with this. I'll come back with an army." I said as I started walking away.

"You can't. He's too powerful. He'll do to you what he's done to us." She said, causing me to look at her and I walked back to her.

"I'll take that risk." I said.

"And your men?" She asked. She had a point there. "Go home. I couldn't stand it if Pitch hurt you to get at me." She said.

"And leave you here?" I asked.

"Do you really want to help me?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Then find my family. Tell them that I'm all right. And I'll be home soon. They must be worried." She said.

"But..." I started.

"Please, Jack. For me." She begged. "I'm safe as long as I wear the crystal." She said and we both looked at the rising sun then we looked back at the little kids and saw them turn into animals then we looked at each other.

"No. No." I said as I watched her turn back into a horse.

"You must go." She said.

"I'll go but only if you promise to come to the castle." I said.

"But..." She started.

"Then I stay here with you." I said, looking away with my arms crossed.

"No. I'll come tomorrow night. I promise." She said, walking away in defeat as I watched her. I felt bad for making her promise to go. We looked at each other then she looked away as she trotted away. I left the Grassland and went across the log bridge. I got on my horse and rode to the village. I stopped at the bakery and got off of my horse. I walked to the door and knocked.

"They're gone, Your Highness." A voice said. I turned to see it belonged to a peddler that came towards me.

I walked to him. "When will they be back?" I asked.

"Oh, hard to say. They're looking for the youngest daughter. She's gone missing." The peddler said.

"When the baker returns, I'd be much obliged if you would tell him to come and see me right away." I said, getting back on my horse.

"Of course." He said, bowing. I rode off back to the palace.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

It was nighttime and we saw Genie fly over to us. "I've found it!" He yelled. I ran over to him. I was back to my normal self again. "Ha, ha! Whoa! What'd I tell you? I knew I would find it in my faux filing system. It was just a matter of time." He said, sitting down while holding the Book.

"Well done, Genie." The fairy queen said.

"Where was it?" I asked.

"Uh. I was sitting on it." He admitted. Kiara laughed a bit. "Here you go." He said, handing the Book to me. I took it and watched it open to a page.

"_The one who frees the magic crystal will share a love so true, it would overcome all evil magic." _I read.

"You and the prince. I knew it!" Kiara said.

"Kiara." I said, getting up.

"Uh oh. There's a however. _If, however, the true love" _Jane started reading.

"You mean his royal cuteness." Kiara said.

"_pledges love to another," _Jane continued reading.

"Meaning not Rapunzel?" Kiara asked.

"_the magic crystal will lose its power." _Jane finished reading.

"What? That's not fair." Kiara said.

"No, but the legend cannot be altered." The fairy queen said.

"You realize true love is very rare." Genie said.

"Are we talking _meet the parents_ rare? _Everybody gets along_ rare?" Kiara asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Swan Princess, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Enchanted, Lion King II, Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Emperor's New Groove, Peter Pan II, Lady and the Tramp II, Rescuers Down Under, Lion King, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Peter Pan, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Princess and the Frog and Barbie of Swan Lake.**

**Note: Everything will be in Odette(from Swan Princess)'s, Rapunzel's, Genie's and Jack's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: Odette and Wendy are in the beginning and the end of this spoof.**

**Note3: I just realized that I did this whole spoof in four chapters! I would usually for for seven or eight. Or even nine, twelve or thirteen chapters! I never expected four! Wow!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Now, that's the stuff. But true love, well, is when two people love each other more than they love themselves." Genie explained.

"Alone, they are two but together, they are one. That kind of selfless love has awesome power." The fairy queen said.

"Ah. Two for one. Well then, we got to get busy." Kiara said, looking at me.

"For what?" I asked.

"Getting you ready for the ball tomorrow." She said.

"A ball? At a time like this?" I asked.

"Naturally." Jane said, causing me to look at her. "You will walk in. The prince will see you. He will ask you to dance. Then, you will be in his arms. And he will declare his true love to you." She said as she and Cody demonstrated. "And then we will all be saved." She said as the two faced us.

"Yes! Yes, my beautiful Jane!" Cody said as he went to hug her.

"Lion, Cody. Lion." She reminded him.

"Oh, right. So sorry." He said.

Kiara said happily. "Together forever." She said, dreamily.

"But he's the prince. I'm just a girl from the village." I said, looking down.

"Do you know what I see?" The fairy queen asked, gently moving my face to hers in a motherly way. "Kindness, laughter and bravery. All worth more than any treasure a king could possess." She said. I blushed softly and looked down then looked back up to her. "I may not have many powers left, but..." She trailed off, raising her wand up and using her magic on me. We were all dancing when Genie was taken away and the elves and I turned back into animals. We managed to get Genie out of Pitch's lair. We got back to Horse Grassland and Genie told us everything.

"And then Pitch will use Narissa to trick Prince Jack Frost." Genie said.

"No, no, no. It can't work like that." Kiara said.

"The prince has to be in love with Rapunzel. Oh, this is a catastrophe! Or worse! Oh, migraine." Jane said.

"I'll go. I was there once." Kiara said.

"No. I'll go." I said.

"You?" She asked then scoffed softly. "Come on, there are probably a dozen hunters in the village waiting to shoot a perfect horse. I remember. It's a tough crowd." She said, looking away.

"It has to be me. Because then Jack will see he's being tricked." I said.

"Hmm. You got a point." Kiara said, looking back at me.

"Use the crystal to open the rock at the waterfall. Good luck, my dear." The fairy queen told me. I smiled at her

"And Rapunzel. Watch your back." Kiara said. I looked at her then took off in a gallop towards the cave. I used the crystal on the rock and went through. I trotted across the bridge then galloped through the forest to go to the palace from the village.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I watched the guests dance on the floor and looked at the door every once in a while. I looked at my mother for a quick second. "Your special girl?" She asked.

"No sign of her yet." I said.

"Until then, you can't be rude. The room is filled with lovely young ladies. Find someone wonderful to dance with while you wait." She said.

I looked at her again and softly smirked at an idea I had. I bowed towards her while holding out my hand to her. "May I?" I asked.

She grinned softly as she was slightly taken by surprise. "Rascal." She said and the both of us headed for the dance floor.

I was dancing with my mother when I saw Rapunzel. "Rapunzel." I said. I looked at my mother. "She's here." I told her, smiling. The two of us walked over to her. We were dancing and I asked her to marry me but after the guy turned her into Narissa that was when I realized I was tricked. I got on my horse and took off after him after he turned Narissa into a pig.

* * *

Jane's POV: (just this once.)

Cody and I got out of the carriage and went to Kiara's said. "I don't think so, Bird Brain." She said.

"Si." I said.

"Da." Cody said.

"The Three Musketeers? Cute." Pitch said, sarcastically then laughed.

"Leave the girl. Your battle is with me." The fairy queen said, causing the four of us to look at her.

"Your right, cousin." He said, backing up. He raised his ring up a bit while she raised her wand up a bit. He zapped her and she was going to zap back but she was too late. We watched in terror as she was turned into a frog. I bent down a bit and put my hands close to her so she could climb into my hands. Once she was in my hands, I stood up.

"Ay, Your Highness." I said, sadly.

"Oh, no." Kiara said then she charged towards Pitch but he moved out of the way, causing her to hit her head against a tree. Cody tried something then the two of us cowered away with the fairy queen in my hands after Pitch asked something.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I got off my horse and shot my arrow at him. He turned it into ash then came towards me. I pulled my sword out and pointed it at him. He pointed his finger at me. "You don't know when to give up, do you, boy?" He asked then knocked the sword out of my hands with his magic. I hid behind a tree then ran towards the stream. I turned around and backed up a little. "Did you really think a puny little human could stop me?" He asked, about to use his magic towards me again when a voice was made.

"No. Jack!" The voice yelled. We looked over and saw that it was Rapunzel. She ran towards me.

I looked at him then at her. "Rapunzel, you don't have the crystal!" I said, running over to her. We met half way then we looked at Pitch. He hit us with his magic and fell down. I fell down first and my eyes were closed. I woke up and looked at her. We sat up. Well, she sat up while I was leaning on my elbow. I looked at her. "Rapunzel?" I asked.

She smiled. "Jack." She said. I smiled back and I got up then I helped her up.

"Pitch tricked me. It's you I love. If you'll have me." I said. She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head slightly close to hers. We went back to the village and I smiled as I watched Rapunzel be reunited with her family then we went to the palace with her family so I could introduce her and her family to my mother. The four talked and we went back to the grassland. She told them about her crazy adventure. She danced with her father while I danced with my mother. I walked over to her and her father and tapped his shoulder. "May I?" I asked.

The two looked at me. "First, I have one very important question, young man." Her father said as I looked at Rapunzel for a second then my smile faded softly as I looked at her father. "How many layers for the wedding cake?" He asked. I smiled.

"As many as you like, Papa." Rapunzel said.

"And can it have a lot of those frosting flowers?" The lioness asked, coming over to us. She looked at Rapunzel's father. "I love those flowers." She told him. Her father handed Rapunzel over to me and the two of us danced.

_Odette: And so, Rapunzel discovered courage in the most unlikely place. Herself._

_Wendy: Did they all live happily ever after?_

_Odette: Well, maybe not all of them. Narissa became a servant for Genie and he told her to dust all of the areas that needed dusting. Meanwhile, her father became a cuckoo clock. Bad thing for Narissa was that she was allergic to dust so the job Genie gave her was unfortunate for her._

* * *

Odette's POV:

"I'm glad Rapunzel..." She started with a yawn. "didn't stay a horse forever." Wendy said.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna go to bed." She said, getting up and started heading for the door but she stopped and looked at me. "Odette?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you come see me race tomorrow?" She asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." I said, grabbing my lantern and got up. I followed her to the door then stopped, looked at the stars in the sky with a smile and went inside to tuck her in.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Odette as Barbie**

**Rapunzel as Odette**

**Jack Frost as Prince Daniel**

**Pitch as Rothbart**

**Narissa as Odile**

**Kiara as Lila**

**Hera as the fairy queen**

**Belle as Marie**

**Genie as Erasmus**

**Kronk as the burly villager**

**Young Jane as Carlita**

**Collette as Skunk Carlita**

**Cody as Ivan**

**Young Simba as Porcupine Ivan**

**Kida as Queen Mother**

**Phil as Reggie**

**Wendy as Kelly**

**Maurice as Baker**

**Sultan as Peddler**

**Rain as Swan Odette**

**Frog Tiana as Mouse Fairy Queen**


End file.
